fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Friends Forever!
Pretty Cure Friends Forever! (Also known as BFF Pretty Cure!)'''is a fan series by Pretty Cure Lover 4567. The theme is friendship. Story No matter what,friends are always by your side! A true example of this is '''Friendship Land,where everyone is friends! But then,the No Heart King '''took away the citizens' hearts of friendship and made them with hate that turn them into hate monsters called '''Akuno! To save everyone,Queen Tomodachi 'sent her royal poodle fairy named '''Mikata '''to find heroes with hearts of friendship to save Friendship Land and luckily,Mikata found the heroes she was looking! A group of friends who would soon become Pretty Cure Friends Forever! Characters Cures 'Hirose Aneko - Kind and preppy,Aneko is the leader of the team. She is loveable, active, and caring. Her friends admire her happy attitude, which makes her the leader. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Kindness. Her theme color is light pink. Tokuda Masami - Outspoken and creative, Masami loves to explore and never gives up. Her friends admired her courage, which gives her confidence to be courageous. Her alter ego is , the Cure of the Sky. Her theme color is sky blue. Nishiyama Seiren - Shy and a dreamer, Seiren is quiet,but cheerful. She loves constellations and enjoys star-gazing. Her friends admired her for her creativity since of her imagination. Her alter ego is ,the Cure of Stars. Her theme color is yellow. Kajiwara Kazumi - Energetic and reckless, Kazumi is a popular girl who is apart of the student council. She is also plays the piano very well and loves to sing. Her friends admired her for her love of singing. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Music. Her theme color is purple. Iwamoto Ryoko - Calm and kind, Ryoko is a socially awkward girl but is very friendly. She was originally an orphan but was adopted to loveable parents at an early age. It is revealed in episode 30 that she is the No Heart King's daughter. However, she refused to become evil and wants to be with her friends and family. Her friends admired her for her determination. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Fire. Her theme color is red/pink. Matsuno Nanako - Timid and gentle, Nanako is very quiet girl who worries a lot. However, she is easygoing and is passionate for flowers. She is in the Gardening Club and recently became more confident. Her friends admired her for kindness. Her alter ego is , the Cure of Flowers. Her theme color is green. Friendship Fairies Mikata(Mikata)-Mikata is the main mascot of the series. She is a postive fairy who is rarely sad. She helps the Cures in battle and can be ditzy sometimes. She ends her sentences with "~kata". Kiseki(Kiseki)-Kiseki appears in season 2 when she was hatched from a Friendship Egg. She is very cute,but sometimes gets into trouble. She is shown to possess powerful magic that helps the Cures. She ends her sentences with "~goga". Zetusubo(Zetsubo)-Zetsubo was once a Friendship Egg,but was accidentally turned into a Dark Egg. He was gloomy and depressed,but thanks to the Cures he was purified. He is now more postive and clusmy. He ends his sentences with "~zetus". No Heart Army Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Series